It was all a Mistake
by VioletScar222
Summary: Violet Anderson, an 18 year old Death Note fan who knows better than to wish she was in the Death Note universe, gets sucked into it after receiving a package from another supposed Death Note fan. Now, she must change the plot to save not only L, but the Task Force members who died AND Light, the one character she's reluctant to save.


**It was all a Mistake**

**Chapter 1**

I didn't _mean_ to end up here. I didn't _want_ to end up here. It was all just one, huge, catastrophic mistake. Sure, I was a fan of Death Note, but I was smarter than to think I'd last an hour if I were suddenly dropped into it, much less survive long enough to change the plot and save L. No, I was smarter than those other fangirls I'd read about in the many fanfictions I'd read. It all started with a package on my doorstep…

….

Another normal day; I went to school, and ignored everyone but the teachers and my close friends. Y'know, typical anti-social awkward kid things. But after getting off the bus and cutting through my neighbor's yard to get home, I noticed a package on the front porch. It was a fairly large box, not huge, but big enough that the laptop I was carrying would be a nuisance. I put my laptop in my backpack and picked up the box, checking if one of my parents' names was on it so I would know whose chair to put it in. Oddly enough, neither my Mom's name nor my Dad's name was on the box. Instead, my name was on the label. There, in bold black print, was 'Anderson, Violet K.'

Confused, but nonetheless intrigued, I shrugged it off and brought the package inside. That was my first mistake.

Once inside, I gently put the box down on the coffee table and flung my backpack onto the couch. I let the dogs out of their kennels and they raced for the backyard as they did every other day. I fed them and changed out the water in their water bowls, picked up the box, and took it to my room. Plopping the box onto my bed, I began rummaging through my room looking for the exacto-knife I had 'acquired' from my Art class the year before. After searching half of the disorganized organization that was my room, I remembered that I usually kept it under my pillow. Not the best place to put a sharp object I know, but waking up with a few scratches in various places was better than my parents finding it. I used the razor-sharp blade to cut the tape sealing the box, and opened it. Inside was all 13 manga of Death Note; -which was amazing in, and of itself- an L plushie, and a chain necklace with a gothic letter 'L' charm sitting nonchalantly on top of the manga.

_Well,_ I thought, _this is nice, but I never ordered any of this, and my parents have no reason to. Not that I'm complaining, but still._

Sighing, I took the necklace out of the box and slipped it over my head. Then I took the manga out and put them to the side. I picked up the plushie and inspected it. It was a run-of-the-mill plush doll, depicting L in his usual crouching position biting his thumb as if in deep thought. I set him next to my Toshiro plushie, and sifted through the packing peanuts. Me being the eternally curious type, I wanted to make sure there was nothing else in the box before throwing it away. My fingers closed on an envelope.

Intent on finding out _who_ sent me this awesome-filled box and _why_, I ripped open the envelope.

Inside was a typed up letter saying;

"_Dear Ms. Violet,_

_ As a fellow fan of Death Note, I have sent you these items in the hopes that you use them wisely. The necklace is to protect you from any and all death notes, so it is the utmost importance you wear it at all times, the manga are for remembering the plot and seeing which plot points you must change to save the lives of the taskforce, L, and even Light. The plush is just for fun, though._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Anonymous Death Note fan"_

I scoffed, thinking this an elaborate prank. I threw the letter away, went to the kitchen, and started making myself a bowl of instant ramen. I messed around on my laptop, reading fanfictions and playing videogames until it was time to go to bed- and yes, I was 18 and had a bed time, my parents were fairly strict when it came to that, so deal with it- Little did I know that when I woke up in the morning, I would be in Tokyo, Japan, the Death Note universe.

When I woke up, it was clear I wasn't in my room anymore. In fact, I was outside, lying on a patch of grass. One can imagine my confusion, as the last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the comfortable darkness in my room. I knew nobody could have gotten in the house, since we locked up tight every night, and any intruder would have been heard and 'dealt with' by my dad, and I knew I didn't sleepwalk, so I had absolutely no idea where I was or how I got there.

Deciding looking around would be a good idea I got up. Only to find a satchel _right next to me_.

_ Strange, _I thought, _I haven't used a satchel in years. Hell I don't even know where my old one went, though it's probably somewhere in that mess I call my room._

Once again, curiosity got the best of me and I took a peak into the satchel. To my surprise, the Death Note manga were in the bag, along with a plain-Jane black notebook and a black gel pen.** (A.N. NO, it is NOT a death note, just a normal, mundane notebook that could only kill someone if you beat them viciously with it)**

I sighed and slipped the bag over my shoulder, walking in a random direction. When I finally reached a street that had store buildings- I have a terrible sense of direction and was probably walking in circles for hours- I discovered that every last sign was in Japanese, and I couldn't read a letter of it. Hungry, thirsty, and tired beyond all recognitions of the word, I walked into the nearest shop that had any sort of food related qualities. The store just so happened to be a sweet shop. I was staring hungrily at the food items in the display case when I remembered that I, in fact, had no _American_ money, much less _Japanese_ money.


End file.
